<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kate Saves the Day by Aurum_Fidei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361372">Kate Saves the Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum_Fidei/pseuds/Aurum_Fidei'>Aurum_Fidei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:07:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum_Fidei/pseuds/Aurum_Fidei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The day started out perfectly normal. But by the end of it? Natasha’s life was forever changed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Kate Bishop &amp; Natasha Romanov, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So... this idea popped in my head at work Wednesday night. Wouldn’t leave me be until it was written. So... Enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Natasha woke up to the cramps that told her to be expecting her period in the next few days, she was, in a way, relieved. While it wasn’t unusual for her to go months without a period, she couldn’t remember the last time she went  eight months without one. </p><p>Natasha got up and ready, her mind on going down to the Avengers team gym in order to get a good work out in, so that hopefully, her cramps wouldn’t bother her too much for the rest of the day. Clint would be returning home tomorrow and she had been planning on getting a few things done before he returned. </p><p>When she arrived to the gym, the only other person there was Steve. He didn’t even take notice to her as he continued his assault on the punching bag in front of him. Natasha simply rolled her eyes as she walked across the gym to where her barre was set up. She set her things down in front of the mirror before beginning to stretch. </p><p>As she went through her rigorous routine she continued to notice her cramps. They were stubbornly lingering and getting worse as her work out progressed. About an hour later, Natasha let out a huff of frustration as she drank water from her water bottle. She looked back towards Steve who was still abusing the punching bag. </p><p>“Steve!” She called out to him.</p><p>Steve paused and looked at her. </p><p>Natasha motioned to the sparring mats with her head “Spar?”</p><p>Steve just nodded as he moved to the mats. </p><p>Natasha simply ignored her increasing in frequency cramps as she and Steve went round after round. Steve was happy that he was able to get the best of her a few of the times, pinning her to the mats. </p><p>It was nearly two hours later when Steve tapped out<br/>
.<br/>
“Sorry, Nat. I promised Sharon I would take her out to lunch.” Steve grinned. </p><p>Natasha shrugged “I should probably shower and get going too. I have some things that need to get done before Clint gets home tomorrow.”</p><p>“Tell Clint I said ‘hi’ when he gets home.” Steve smiled at her as he headed out of towards the elevator. </p><p>Natasha simply nodded as she waved. </p><p>Before leaving the gym to head back to the apartment she took a long and hot shower. Hoping the water would help to soothe the cramps her workout had done nothing to get rid of. </p><p>Her cramps continued to get worse as she returned to her apartment. Natasha only gave the pile of unfolded laundry a seconds glance before heading straight to her and Clints bedroom. </p><p>Natasha could not remember the last time her cramps were this bad. She could only chalk it up as her body making up for the fact that she hadn’t had her period in so long. </p><p>The pain was so bothersome, that Natasha didn’t feel like doing much of anything else, so she laid down on the bed and curled up tight, slowly breathing in the mixed scents of her and Clint. </p><p>Natasha tossed and turned as she attempted to find a comfortable position as the cramps continued to get worse and continued to last for longer. Natasha started to sweat as the time between cramps seemed to shorten. </p><p>Not even laying still and trying to rest seemed to get the cramps to let up. They continued to worsen in magnitude and the length they lingered extended and the time she had in between to try and relax seemed to be getting shorter and shorter. She was even beginning to feel an unfamiliar pressure in her groin. She tried to ignore it as she squeezed her eyes shut, hoping to fall asleep, despite the pain. </p><p>Natasha opened her eyes in shock when she felt an intense burning sensation in between her legs coming with one of the cramps. She did not understand it at all. She quickly reached down and pulled off  her pajama shorts before trying  to see if she could feel whatever could be causing that terrible sensation</p><p>It was a head. </p><p>Natasha couldn’t help herself. She screamed. </p><p>She was attempting to pull herself together when Kate began insistently knocking on her door. The girl had been staying with her and Clint for almost a year now. </p><p>“NAT?! ARE YOU OK?!  NAT!!” Kate was yelling, concern obvious in her voice. </p><p>Natasha groaned before yelling back “NO! I’M NOT!! GET IN HERE!” </p><p>The burning intensified as the pain began to build up again. Natasha groaned as she bore down instinctively.  When Kate walked in the room, the head was fully out<br/>
.<br/>
Kates eyes bugged out when she saw Natasha, letting out a slight yelp. </p><p>Natasha looked up at her a mix of pleading and panic obvious on her face. </p><p>Kate schooled her looks “Ok. Ok, you’re having a baby. Nat. You need to push. You need to push to get the baby out ok? I… uh I’m gonna go grab a towel from your bathroom. I will be right back.” </p><p>Kate could hear Natasha whimper slightly as she ran into the master bathroom and grabbed a stack of towels and washcloths. </p><p>“OK I’m back.” Kate said in a calming voice as she crawled up the bed so she was kneeling next to her “Nat? This next contraction? You need to PUSH! And keep on pushing until its over. And just keep doing that until its out ok?” </p><p>Natasha nodded “Just stay with me, please.” She said quietly before groaning as the next contraction began. She immediately began to push, hard. </p><p>“I’m right here, Nat. Keep it up. You’re doing great.” Kate smiled at Natasha encouragingly </p><p>Natasha groaned as she fell against her pillows. </p><p>“Come on, Nat! You almost have it! Just a little bit more!” Kate encouraged as she wiped Natashas sweaty forehead with one of the washcloths. “Here hold my hand. Next time put everything you got into it. Ok?”</p><p>Natasha nodded at Kate as she took hold of her hand. Kate was quick to clasp Natashas hand between both of hers.</p><p>Natasha winced and moaned as the next contraction began. Squeezing Kates hand tightly as she began to push. </p><p>“PUSH! Push Nat!” Kate said firmly as she returned Natashas squeeze. </p><p>Natasha reached down as she felt the baby starting to come out. As she pulled the small baby up and onto her chest, a small cry filled the room. </p><p>Kate grinned as she covered the baby with the towels “You did it, Nat.”</p><p>“I did it.” Natasha gasped out as she clutched the baby to her chest. </p><p>Kate continued to smile “Nat? I have to go and get my phone now. I need to call someone. You both need to go to medical.”</p><p>Natasha took a deep breath and nodded “We’ll be ok. Go.”</p><p>Kate quickly left the room and got her phone. Returning before she dialed. </p><p>“Who do you want me to call? I have Banners number and Dr. Cho’s.” Kate said as she clicked through her phone. </p><p>“Banner.” Natasha said calmly “Bruce doesn’t gossip.”</p><p>Kate nodded as she dialed. It only took a moment for Bruce to answer “Bruce? Hi, it’s Kate Bishop. Something happened and we need to move Natasha to medical. Discreetly please. No I really cannot be more specific. No she isn’t injured. She just needs medical attention. Just bring a wheelchair.”</p><p>“You need to cut the cord, Kate.” Natasha said as she wiped the baby clean with towel Kate had cover it with. “Grab one of my hair ties and the scissors I keep in the bathroom drawer.”</p><p>“You want me to do that?” Kate asked nervously “You don’t wanna wait for Bruce?”</p><p>Natasha looked up at Kate “Yes Kate, I want you to do it.”</p><p>Kate simply nodded as she retreated to the bathroom and retrieved the specified items. Kate was only slightly nervous and she climbed back onto the bed. Natasha uncovered the baby to allow access to the cord. </p><p>“It’s a girl.” Kate smiled up at Natasha as she tied the cord off “Ok, I’m gonna cut the cord now.”</p><p>Natasha smiled and nodded. Right as Kate began cutting the cord she felt the placenta come out of her. </p><p>Only a moment passed after Kate cut the cord and there was loud knocking at the front door. </p><p>“I’m gonna go let Bruce in.” Kate said gently and reassuringly. </p><p>Natasha nodded as she clutched her daughter close to her chest.</p><p>“Bruce. Come in, she’s in the bedroom.” She could hear Kate in the other room as she let Bruce into the apartment. </p><p>“What is going on exactly? What happened? Is Natasha alrig-“ Bruce stop speaking abruptly jaw dropping when he saw Natasha sitting on her bed, baby in her arms. </p><p>“This happened.” Natasha said weakly. “I… I had no idea…”</p><p>Bruce recovered quickly “Ok. Well we need to get you both down to medical. Get you both cleaned up and checked out.” </p><p>Natasha nodded her agreement as she swung her legs off the bed. </p><p>Bruce wheeled the wheelchair so that it was right next to her and assisted her into it. </p><p>Natasha eased herself into the chair, careful to maintain her grip on the baby. She looked up at Bruce “Clint doesn’t know. No one can know about her before he does.”</p><p>Bruce mimed zipping his lips before he began wheeling her out of the room. Kate was quick to follow. </p><p>It was only a few hours later when Natasha was lying comfortably in a bed in medical. She was clean and dressed comfortably in some pajamas. The baby, was perfectly healthy, albeit a couple of weeks early. She weighed exactly five pounds and was eighteen and a quarter inches long. She also had a head full of bright red hair. Hair that curled around Natashas fingers as she ran her hand over her baby girls head. </p><p>“You really had no idea?” Kate asked her quietly from her place curled up in the armchair next to her bed. </p><p>Natasha shook her head. “The Red Room… they did things to me… things that were supposed to make it impossible for me to get pregnant. The possibility never even occurred to me.”</p><p>Kate looked thoughtful for a moment “How are you handling it? I know earlier you were kind of freaking out. But now you seem kind of calm. So are you doing ok?”</p><p>Natasha  smiled softly to herself as she looked at the baby asleep in her arms “Given that my entire life changed completely and without warning… I think I am doing ok right now. Still trying to wrap my head around the fact that this perfect little girl… is mine and Clints. That we made her.”</p><p>“Well I am really glad you are doing a bit better because tomorrow when Clint gets here? He is totally going to freak out.” </p><p>Natasha smirked as she looked up at Kate “I know. But it’ll be ok. He won’t freak out for nearly as long as I did.”</p><p>Kate smiled. “Any idea what you’re gonna call her?”</p><p>Natasha smiled again, looking down at the baby “I… have an idea or two… I just want to talk to Clint about it. She is his daughter too.”</p><p>“Well, I call first dibs knowing her name. I saw her be born. I think I deserve to know first!” Kate grinned </p><p>Natasha laughed “And you will. Thank you, Kate. You don’t realize how much I appreciate you being there for me.”</p><p>Kate ducked her head as she blushed slightly “I couldn’t just leave you…”</p><p>“And you didn’t. You haven’t.” Natasha smiled at Kate “you haven’t held her yet. Do you want to?”</p><p>Kate nodded as she unfolded herself from her curled up position on the arm chair. A moment later Natasha handed the tiny girl to her. </p><p>“She is so pretty.” Kate breathed as she sat back down. </p><p>Natasha smiled tiredly. </p><p>Kate sat in silence as she stared at the baby. When she looked up to talk to Natasha again she found that the woman had fallen asleep. </p><p>“I guess its nap time, kiddo.” Kate whispered to the sleeping infant and she eased her into the bassinet that was in between the bed and armchair. Once she was sure the baby wouldn’t wake up, Kate curled back up onto the armchair and fell asleep as well. </p><p>It was just after midnight when Clint arrived back from his mission. </p><p>He easily snuck into Natashas room in medical. He sighed in relief when her saw her in bed, sleeping and uninjured. But he became immensely confused when he looked around the room and saw a baby sleeping in a bassinet in between Natasha and Kate. </p><p>“What?” Clint spoke quietly as he approached the bassinet. </p><p>It was that moment that Natasha began to stir. </p><p>“Clint?” She said sleepily as she opened her eyes lazily.</p><p>“Hi…” He smiled at her softly. “Bruce told me you were here… Are you alright?”</p><p>Natasha nodded “We have a baby.”</p><p>Clints eyes softened as he looked at Natasha “You… you had a baby?”</p><p>Natasha nodded. </p><p>“We have a baby?” Clint grinned ridiculously. </p><p>“Yea. We do.” Natasha nodded as she smiled. </p><p>Clint leaned down and kissed her firmly. As he stood back up, he turned and looked at the still sleeping infant in the bassinet. </p><p>“They’re perfect.” Clint smiled as he hesitantly and carefully picked the baby up. </p><p>“She. We have a little girl.” Natasha smiled as she watched Clint carefully cradle their daughter. </p><p>“She looks like you.” Clint smiled softly as the baby stirred slightly in his arms. </p><p>Natasha smiled “I haven’t named her yet. I thought you should be here for that… but… I do have an idea…” Natasha bit her lip and hesitated a moment, glancing at Kate, who was still asleep in the armchair next to her “I want to name her after Kate. Kate… she… she was there for me when I was giving birth to her. And she hasn’t left me since.”</p><p>Clint smiled as he looked at his young protégé. “Ok. As long as we aren’t naming her Katherine. I think Kate would hate that.”</p><p>Natasha laughed as she shook her head “No. not Katherine. I was actually thinking we could name her Katie.”</p><p>“Katie.” Clint said quietly as he looked at the baby in his arms “It fits her.”</p><p>“Alright. Katie Barton it is.” Natasha smiled. </p><p>“Hear that, baby girl? You got a name!” Clint spoke quietly as he sat down on the edge of Natashas bed<br/>
.<br/>
“We’re a family.” Natasha said softly as she leaned forward, placing a hand on Clints shoulder as she looked at Katie. </p><p>Clint smiled brightly as he looked at Natasha, leaning sideways in order to kiss her “I love you, Natasha. I always have. More than I ever thought I could love anyone. And now? Now we have this perfect little girl. And suddenly I love her… just as much.”</p><p>Natasha smiled before kissing him again “I love you, too, Clint.”</p><p>It was that moment that Kate woke up. Stretching as she unfold herself from the chair. </p><p>“Welcome home Clint. Surprise you’re a Dad now.” Kate smirked. </p><p>Clint laughed “Yea, I am. And my daughter is named after you.”</p><p>Kate laughed for a moment before realizing what Clint had said “What?!”</p><p>“You were there for me when I needed you most. I felt naming our daughter after you was the least we could do. You’ll be an awesome Aunt to Katie.” Natasha grinned. </p><p>Kate grinned widely “Thank you, both of you.”</p><p>Later that morning.  </p><p>A quiet knocking sounded out just outside the door. </p><p>Natasha walked over to the door and opened it to find Steve standing there.  </p><p>“Nat?” Steve was looking at her in complete shock “Are you alright? I heard you were brought down here yesterday. I would’ve come sooner… but Bruce said you didn’t want any visitors until after Clint got home. What happened? You were fine at the gym.”</p><p>Natasha let out a half laugh “Turns out I wasn’t fine at the gym. I… well I was in labor. I had a baby.”</p><p>“What?! You never told me you were pregnant! I never would have been sparring with you if I had known that!” Steve nearly yelled. </p><p>“SHH! Clint just got her back to sleep. She’s be up since 2AM.” Natasha shushed him “Come in, you can meet her. And by the way. I had no idea I was pregnant.” Natasha opened the door up all the way to allow Steve in. </p><p>Kate was still curled up in the armchair, fast asleep.</p><p>Clint was sitting on the bed in his pajamas, Katie cradled in his arms and swaddled in a light purple blanket.</p><p>“Hey, Cap!” Clint grinned. “Meet our daughter, Katie.”</p><p>“Wow.” Steve said as he approached Clint, peering over at the baby. “She’s beautiful guys.”</p><p>“She really is.” Natasha beamed.</p><p>“And she’s ok? And so are you?” Steve looked at Natasha nervously. </p><p>“Well, Bruce said she is a couple weeks early… but other than that she is perfectly healthy. And the only reason I needed to come and stay in medical was because of the risk of postpartum bleeding. But later today we can both leave.” Natasha explained. </p><p>“That’s good to hear.” Steve said as he looked back at the sleeping baby “You guys are gonna be great parents.”</p><p>“Thank you, Steve.” Natasha smiled as she leaned up on her tiptoes in order to kiss him lightly on the cheek.</p><p>“Is there anything I can do for you guys?” Steve asked</p><p>“Can you take Kate back up to our apartment? Shes been here since yesterday and sleeping in a chair is not very restful.” Natasha said as she looked pointedly at the girl.</p><p>“Sure.” Steve walked over and attempted to pick Kate up in his arms. But Kate immediately jostled awake. </p><p>“I’m up! I’m up!” She said tiredly. </p><p>“Kate. It’s ok. Clint is here. You don’t need to stay. Go and sleep in the apartment. Its ok. Really. Steve will take you up to make sure you get there ok.” Natasha said firmly.</p><p>Kate simply nodded as she yawned and stood up.  </p><p>Steve followed as Kate staggered out sleepily. </p><p>As the door shut behind them, Natasha turned to Clint. </p><p>“So, how are you handling all this?” She asked quietly as she took a seat next to him on the bed. </p><p>“I’ll admit. I’m still in a bit of shock.” Clint smiled “And shouldn’t I be asking you that question? I mean you are the one that found out you were pregnant and gave birth in a span of about 10 minutes.”</p><p>Natasha nodded “I’m still in shock too. I keep thinking that I am going to wake up and this will all have been a dream. That she isn’t real.” Natasha sighed as she reached out and ran her hand through Katies hair. “But she is real. And she is so much better than any dream. She is a little bit me and a little bit you. And she is just perfect. I don’t really understand how she happened after everything they did to me… but I am really happy she did. Even if I wish I’d been a little more prepared for her. I’m glad we get to be her parents.”</p><p>Clint was looking at Natasha in adoration before leaning down and kissing her “We’re parents, Tasha.”</p><p>Natasha grinned at him “We’re parents.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SURPRISE!! More to read!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katie was one week old when Tony and Pepper invited them up to their apartment for a movie night. Pepper had made it impossible for them to say no by stating that two year old Morgan was asking after them and missing their presence at communal meals. </p><p>“Are you sure you put enough diapers in the bag?” Natasha asked Clint as she swayed from side to side with Katie asleep in her arms. </p><p>“Yes, Nat. And if for some reason she goes through what I have in there, we live just two floor down. It’s going to be fine.” Clint said reassuringly as he swung the large diaper bag over his shoulder. “Are you ready?”</p><p>Natasha nodded before looking down at the baby in her arms. “Ready to meet your Uncle Tony and Aunt Pepper little one?”</p><p>Katie seemed to smile at them as she slept. </p><p>Clint grinned as he wrapped an arm around Natashas shoulder and kissed her temple “I still can’t get over how perfect she is.”</p><p>Natasha smiled softly as she continued to look at Katie, hand coming up to caress her cheek “Neither can I.”</p><p>They both stood there for a moment just looking at the baby before Clint nudged Natasha lightly “We should get going.”</p><p>Natasha nodded as she followed Clint out of their apartment and towards the elevator. They arrived on Tony and Peppers floor quickly. They stood side by side as they waited for someone to answer the door. </p><p>Pepper opened the door with Morgan on her hip “I am so happy you guys cou-“ she stopped abruptly to stare at Katie, slack-jawed. </p><p>“BABY!!” Morgan shrieked happily. </p><p>Natasha smiled sheepishly “Surprise? I had a baby?”</p><p>Pepper was quick to school her looks as she stepped aside to allow them inside the Penthouse. “Some explaining is in order.” She said wearily. </p><p>“We’ll explain.” Clint said with a smile as he reached out and tickled Morgan. “Hey little Starkling.”</p><p>Morgan giggled before reaching out to Clint “Unca Clint!” Clint took her into his arms immediately. </p><p>They all walked into the kitchen to see Tony at the counter doing something on his phone. </p><p>“Hey, Tony.” Natasha said nonchalantly. </p><p>Tony looked up as he began speaking “Hey gu- what the fuck?!” His eyes seemed to bug out of his head at the sight of Katie in Natashas arms. </p><p>“Tony!” Pepper hissed as she looked pointedly at Morgan. The tiny Stark was infamous for repeating everything her father said. </p><p>Tony looked at Pepper sheepishly before looking back at Natasha “Excuse me… I meant… what… when? When did this small human get here?”</p><p>Natasha opened her mouth but was quickly interrupted by Clint chuckling “What you didn’t know?” He smirked as he shifted Morgan onto his hip. </p><p>Natasha immediately elbowed Clint “I didn’t know I was pregnant. She’s a week old.”</p><p>Peppers eyes went wide “That’s why you haven’t been coming around at all this last week.”</p><p>Natasha  nodded “She was a complete surprise so we had to take some time to adjust.”</p><p>“She’s beautiful. Look at all that hair!” Pepper spoke quietly as she looked at Katie “Whats her name?”</p><p>“Her name is Katie.” Natasha smiled “We named her after Kate because Kate was there when she was born and stayed with me until Clint got home from his mission.”</p><p>“Good news, Legolas. She looks nothing like you.” Tony smirked as he looked at the baby as she stretched in Natashas arms and began to stir. </p><p>Natasha rolled her eyes “She has his eyes. And his nose.”</p><p>“Can I hold her?” Pepper  asked, looking at Natasha. </p><p>Natasha nodded “Of course.” She carefully handed Katie over to Pepper. </p><p>“She’s so tiny.” Pepper said quietly as she shifted the baby onto her shoulder “A lot smaller than Morgan ever was.”</p><p>“Bruce weighed her at her check up earlier this morning.” Natasha smiled as she turned her head to the side to look at Katie as she yawned and blinked her bright blue eyes open. “She now weighs five and a half pounds.”</p><p>“Bruce knows about her?!” Tony asked shrilly.</p><p>Natasha nodded “After I had her in our apartment, We both needed to go to medical. So Kate called Bruce. He’s been a great. He helped Clint and I make sure we had all of the proper necessities for her. As well as a few other things.”</p><p>Pepper smiled as she started to lightly bounce the slightly fussing Katie “Sounds like Bruce.”</p><p>Natasha nodded her agreement “Did you want to feed her? Its just about time for her next bottle.” She asked as she reached into the diaper bag still on Clints shoulder and pulled out one of the pre prepared bottles. </p><p>Pepper grinned as she nodded. </p><p>“I help! I help!” Morgan said eagerly as she bounced up and down on Clints hip. </p><p>“You wanna help your Mommy feed Katie?” Clint looked at her with a smile. </p><p>Morgan nodded vigorously “Yea! Yea!”</p><p>It only took a moment for Pepper to settle on the couch. Angled slightly so that Morgan could stand up on the couch at her shoulder and look down at the baby. </p><p>Katie was crying in earnest by the time Tony brought her warmed up bottle to Pepper. </p><p>“You checked it? That better not be too hot Tony!” Natasha said nervously. </p><p>“Relax, Natasha. I’ve done the baby thing already. I know how to heat a bottle properly. And I promise. I checked it. It’s the perfect temperature.” Tony said calmly. </p><p>Natasha visibly relaxed as Pepper began to feed Katie and the babys crying stopped “I’m sorry. I trust you. I swear. Everything is just different with her.”</p><p>Tony grinned “You’re a mom now. Its kinda natural for you to be overprotective of her.”</p><p>Natasha smiled “I guess I’m just still getting used to that.” </p><p>Tonys smile softened as he put a hand on Natashas shoulder “I didn’t say it earlier… but congrats. You two are going to be great parents. That little girl is lucky.”</p><p>Natashas smile widened “Thank you, Tony.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked it!!<br/>Also... before anyone asks about Natasha not showing... She is portrayed as being an extremely fit person  extremely fit people barely show. Another way you barely show is if you have a retroverted or tilted uterus. My cousin had a tilted uterus and her kid grew up and into her ribcage. Combine a tilted uterus with being really fit? Barely show at all! Nothing that would be noticeable anyways since it would develop over months and months  </p><p>Anyways... again I hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>